bleachnewsoulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Senma Yashin
<'Senma Yashin' is a technique of Yasuke's zanpakutō, Tenka Maou. Description Senma Yashin is the basic power of Tenka Maou, often considered the strongest technique in his arsenal. Senma Yashin allows Yasuke to externally materialize yokai in order to create a vast demonic army meant to protect that which their Emperor cherishes most. Normally, Tenka Maou converses with Yasuke in a form he can easily recognize, a floating skeleton draped in robes, due to Yasuke's affinity for bones and desire to achieve agelessness. However, Tenka Maou states that should he expose his true form, it would be far too vast for Yasuke to actually hold an actual conversation. Tenka Maou is actually a collective amount of yokai souls held together by a single purpose and desire lead by three powerful demons; Tamamo no Mae, Shuten Doji and Shokuto. Bankai reveals Tenka Maou's true form which is an army of a thousand yokai and the massive floating fortress, Ashihara no Nakatsukuni. In truth, the representation of Yasuke's existence is a collection of an immortal, demonic army squeezed into one existence - geared towards a singular goal. It symbolizes Yasuke's desire to protect his loved one's and the undeniable power he desires in order to annihilate threats. It also stands as a testament to Yasuke's stubborn personality - for trying to sway his opinion or show him defeat is equivalent to facing an army from hell. Overall, every individual yokai and the floating fotress itself is Yasuke's Zanpakutō. While they possess individual names based on their species, they are all Tenka Maou. Senma Yashin is accessible in both shikai and bankai, serving as the primary power of his Zanpakutō. It materializes yokai by gathering nearby reishi and comprising temporary spiritual bodies for their souls, powers and personality to exist. This allows them to effect the external realms and interact with both spiritual and physical beings. When used in the human world, only spiritually aware humans are able to see these creatures - serving as a basis for yokai folklore in certain areas. Within Tenka Maou is a certain amount of Reishi stored for basic usage. In shikai, Yasuke can only expend a certain amount of energy at once to materialize yokai - severely reducing his access to the overall force. Including pieces of his fortress, he is only able to materialize a smaller group of yokai. Also, since stronger yokai require a greater amount of Reishi to materialize, Yasuke is known for using fewer yokai of power or great size at a time. Fortunately his power to externalize yokai souls with fixed abilities allows him to overcome specific obstacles. By deducing the situation, he can overcome obstacles without the necessity of an overwhelming army. Also, continuously materializing and dispersing the demons, allocating their reishi into a new vessel, grants him the ability to alter his forces by necessity. Essentially, the only way to properly limit his yokai usage is by actually defeating the demons; which return and are unusable until the overall counter is recharged. (Bankai Name), his zanpakutō's true form, gives the thousand yokai souls external vessels and creates the massive fortress out of reishi; causing it to float between heaven and hell or soar through the air towards the threat. The yokai are blessed with life but share an individual purposes which all equal to furthering Yasuke's desires. Essentially they are born from his own soul and such view their master as an Emperor who wields divine heritage. In bankai, Senma Yashin converts into a passive power that is constantly active. Yokai possess their own distinct power, making Tenka Maou possibly the most versatile zanpakutō in the history of soul society. There are demons meant to serve as front line soldiers, vanguard members, rear guard demons and imperial guards. Yasuke has command over generals, scouts and assassins. His access to dark magic through his Inugami gives him access to a form of spell casting which is quite different from kidō. When they are defeated, the souls are converted back into energy and sent into Yasuke once more. Only when deactivated will his zanpakutō begin to recharge - which is Tenka Maou amalgamating back into one form. Since a majority of Yokai are simple minded demons, subjugating them into one collective will is rather easy. He is able to keep souls within, refraining from fully releasing his demonic forces. However, there exist a few who have proven themselves troublesome for Yasuke. These three demons are considered the most evil yokai, and such are often kept slumbering within Tenka Maou. Only when summoned individually can Yasuke control them. The yokai are given a spiritual body comprised of reishi. And thus they are able to sustain themselves for lengthy periods of time through consuming food, water or spiritual energy. Doing so cuts lessens the energy expenditure for Yasuke, allowing him to continuously sustain them. He can give them a certain amount of energy to begin with and let them continue surviving by consuming outer energy. Normally, yokai will follow their lord's command and refrain from attempting to revolt as their subconscious stems from Yasuke's own mind. No matter their thought, it will always follow the guide that Yasuke's soul placed. After deactivation, yokai return to Yasuke and amalgamate into the single existence that is Tenka Maou. There are only three exceptions to this rule, due to their individual might. Since these yokai are technically aspects of one zanpakutō their immense power allows them to sever their bond with their shinigami. Which, after materializing in the outer realm, grants them freedom from Yasuke. Only the Three Most Evil Yokai wield the power to do so - and such, Yasuke can only use them if he knows he can satisfy their terms. Each yokai wields a reiryoku that is reminiscent to Tenka Maou, thus making them nearly identical to Yasuke, but with their own individuality. In essence they are given a life to live that is born from one. Yokai The Three Most Evil Yokai The yokai created by Senma Yashin are not simple apparitions or illusions. By forming reishi into a temporary vessel and implanting their power into it, the yokai which comprise Tenka Maou are given individual life. They possess their own instinctual purposes and powers and follow the legends from which they stem. However, there are three yokai of considerable power known for their abrasive energy and chaotic origin. It is these three yokai which comprise of Tenka Maou's consciousness and control the other mindless Yokai. They are extremely powerful existences, that, should they ever break free from Tenka Maou, could steal their own life away. In a way, these three yokai are the consciousness and subconscious of Tenka Maou. They are Senma Yashin and its other powers including the ability to create the massive fortress. As long as one is within, Tenka Maou retains a portion of its power relative to the being left within. Being a portion of Tenka Maou, it becomes weaker if one does not return to the original amalgamation of yokai. One could compare it to the phenomena that occurred by . While Yasuke provides them a vessel, the yokai are essentially portions of his zanpakutō and share an individual conscious from Yasuke. If they feel as if they deserve freedom, they are able to severe their bond in a manner similar to zanpakutō not allowing their shinigami to access their power. Since they are given life that is close to identical but not exactly Yasuke, these powerful beings are able to actually reject Yasuke and continue onwards even after the deactivation of his shikai and bankai. In essence, stealing a piece of the captain's power and using it as a starting spark for their own engine. And by feeding on outside energy, they can continue existing as if individual creatures and growing their power into their own individual source of life. Should they die after deactivation, their souls will return to Yasuke but lose memory of their life during the next activation - as what occurs to the other yokai. Some could say that the Three Most Most Evil Yokai are Tenka Maou's final attack, or one of its true consciousnesses. But in truth, they are three aspects of one zanpakutō. Three personalities of one spirit divided further into three separate reishi bodies. And by materializing them, he is giving form to three yokai who transcended their yokai species. He is actualizing their legends and accepting the myths onto reality. Whether they existed or not does not matter, for he is giving their templates enough power to take a life of their own. Should Yasuke mature his bankai and master his zanpakutō, he would be able to control them. They are subconsciously still Tenka Maou, but with the outside stories manipulating its existence. And such they often show patterns and personality traits that are not found in the original tales. Instead, they exhibit small tendancies that are more remaniscent to Tenka Maoou and Yasuke, as they are two souls of one being. What separates the Three Most Evil Yokai from the other are their grander personalities. Other Yokai are simple spirits with simple natures. And thus, materializing their souls is a much easier power, as Tenka Maou gives them a personality and a reasoning. It takes over their basic, primal instincts and guides them in a manner similar to training a rabid animal. The Three Most Evil Yokai are beings with their own personalities and such, cannot be erased or rewritten. In some ways, the Three Most Evil Yokai actually make up a large portion of Tenka Maou's conscious personality. *'Tamamo no Mae': *'Shuten-Dōji': Shuten-Dōji is an oni of immense power, often called the strongest pure blooded oni. His soul boast immense emotion and potent power. His physical might is often unparralled to the other yokai, single handily smashing through menos grande and trampling smaller hollows without a scratch. His intense speed is only matched by an even higher level of strength and durability. Yasuke often considers him the strongest yokai in his ranks, being able to defeat a captain in battle should he allow him to run free. Unfortunately, Shuten-Dōji rarely acknowledges Yasuke as an actual oni or capable emperor, claiming him to be a half-blood. Still, Shuten-Dōji possesses Tenka Maou's desire to protect Yasuke and will do so reluctantly when the captain is in a bind. He often berates the captain but will occasionally offer assistance and help him become stronger. The Oni king often states that his harsh behavior is to help Yasuke grow, and that he considers his master as a brother of war. Shuten-Dōji is a physical oni, whose greatest weapons are his thick muscles, powerful frame, demonic claws, horns and teeth. While he easily wields a giant kanabō, the size of an overweight human, his hand to hand can completely demolish an opponent. He wears a monks robe which reveals his massive body. Shuten-Dōji represents Tenka Maou's desire to be ruled by a worthy master. It was Shuten-Dōji that made it impossible for Yasuke to converse with him during his years before joining the academy. it was also Shuten-Dōji who chose when Yasuke deserved to learn their true name and actually helped the shinigami become a captain. Shuten-Dōji is the piece of Tenka Maou who must be pleased in order to progress in mature. *Shokuto: A former Emperor, Shokuto is considered Tenka Maou's conscious thought and the strongest mental power. Often considered an evil yokai, he is a Daitengu, a master of war, arts and military arts. He is known for rivaling masters of kidō and can equal the entire Inugami forces in its entirity. Although the Shokuto is a master of swordsmanship, Yasuke tends to utilize him during battles of spell casting - as his own Kidō is severly limited to Honehandan. Shokuto stands with an air of a military general, often speaking with an air of mystery and wisdom. Unlike the other two yokai, Shokuto is not exactly evil. He is moreso selfish and untrusting but also the most willing to help out Yasuke. Yasuke will rely on Shokuto before the other great evils - using them only for emergencies. Shokuto's focus on magic stems towards barriers and external manipulation. He is known for using disease and sickness as well as manipulating the weather with ancient spells. He speaks with an ancient tone, appreciating battle as one would appreciate the paintings of an ancient warlord. His wisdom is far beyond the other two evils, and he understands that he is a portion of the other half of one soul. Shokuto, a large portion of Tenka Maou's personality, representing his wisdom and power. It was Shokuto which guided Yasuke in his childhood and helped him survive battles. He wishes to groom Yasuke into becoming the perfect, Dairokuten Maou (第六天魔王,Dairokuten Maou lit meaning: Demon King of the Sixth Heaven), which is the epitome of mastering his zanpakutō. Shokuto gave Tenka Maou its amalgamated form and took over as the primary conscious while the other lesser yokai slumber. Yokai Forces *'Akashita': Akashita are beast-like yokai covered in hair that hide in a large cloud of darkness. These demons have claws and teeth sharper than the finest steel and are famous for their large tongue which hangs hungrily from their mouth. Besides their physical power, Akashita are great for their stealth like approach. They can hide within the cloud and approach targets without alerting them of their presence. Their personality are typical demonic beast, eating without reason - consuming blood and flesh for the sake of consuming. Their simple nature makes for a powerful army or squadron, flying in on unsuspecting targets and often annihilating smaller threats. Together, they can prove annoying to stronger opponents, as they can hide their appearance in the clouds they inhabit. By surrounding the enemy with their cloud, Akashita can obscure their vision and launch a blind assault. *'Amanojaku': A small oni, the Amanojaku are not actually for battle. Instead, they perform combat through mental interference. By being in the presence of the evil demon, they are able to enter their targets mind and inspire their darkest desires and greatest fears. This is done to cause psychological torture or distract opponents. If the opponent aren't able to reject their presence, Amanojaku are even able to reveal their weakness to Yasuke. They are perverted demons who look into the hearts of their enemies. *'Aosaginohi': Are heron like Yokai which glow a bright blue. While initially useless, they serve as a great medium to scry through as well as an excellent method of signaling allies. Beyond aesthetic purposes, their usage in battle is rather minimum - easily killed by spiritually aware humans. *'Daidarabotchi': One of Yasuke's more stronger yokai, it is a giant of immense size - one that could easily surpass a mountain range. Its footprints become lakes and rivers and it poses as a mountain when it sleeps. This immense size makes it an incredible yokai when in usage. However, the limitations of Yasuke's available spiritual power and the available Reishi reduces its might exponentially. Instead, it is roughly the size of the tallest tower in the Seireitei and can only be summoned individually. The power it requires makes it impossible to be used when other yokai are materialized. Also, its mental prowess is equal to that of a baby, making it a yokai that only knows how to indiscriminately destroy. However, Yasuke has shown the ability to use the Daidarabotchi in a much larger size when the available energy is present - especially in areas populated by dense Reishi. Daidarabotchi are rarely summoned in Bankai, as doing so could result in Yasuke running out of energy after their defeat. *'Enenra': Enenra are yokai comprised of smoke and darkness which seemingly appear from thin air. They serve stealth like missions, infiltrating areas with tight defenses or smothering targets for a silent assassination. They are unable to perform physical task and are horrible for offensive and defensive purposes. Making the Enenra purely supportive yokai. *'Futakuchi-onna': One of Yasuke's many female yokai, they are demons who appear entirely human. Fair skinned woman with beautiul bodies and flawless faces. However, their is a massive mouth on the back of their head which consumes a seemingly infinite amount of food. Using the hair as arms, they entrap their targets and open wide, capable of consuming an entire human in a matter of seconds. They are summoned with different clothing and aesthetics, allowing him to create a harem to trap certain enemies. *'Harionago': A female yokai with the body of a beautiful, fair skinned maiden. She has hair tied into a bun, which when loosened, can grow into extreme lengths. Her nearly infinite hair is under her direct control, forming into sharp barbs which entangle her targets. Offensively, they can rip her enemies to shred or strangle them - breaking their bones by ripping them from limb to limb. Her hair is strong enough to withstand sharp swords, often wrapping around her target's sword. She is able to manipulate her hair into a defensive shield powerful enough to withstand elements or restrain her targets in a powerful net. Like the other female yokai, she is a seductive mistress with a heavenly voice and enchanting presence. *'Hiderigami': A yokai which is rivals the presence of a minor god, it is a cyclops with the power to induce intense droughts and periods of sunlight. While it has a usage for subjugating certain areas, Yasuke has shown to use it for weather related abilities. Through the hiderigami, it can essentially return the weather to its previous sun filled state. *'Hone-onna': Perhaps a symbol of his power, the Hone-onna is a skeletal woman who can transform into a normal maiden of perpetual beauty. She uses her seductress ways to entice her target, embracing them with a loving grasp. But, as with several other oni, she has the ability to steal reiryoku through her palms. Doing so, she can literally enhance her strength with stolen spiritual power while effectively killing her targets. Contact with the Hone-onna causes one to transform into a skeleton as their life force is absorbed. Defensively, she can absorb Kidō spells through her palm - making her an excellent target against masters of magic. *'Inugami': Inugami are the spirits of mistreated canines that ascend into a form of nigh divinity. These yokai are ferocious demons with frightening strength and inhuman speeds. Their claws are able to rip through the toughest materials and they wield fangs that can lock on a target and crush the strongest heirro. Inugami take the form of ghostly wolves or serphantine dogs that resemble dragons with arms which end with incredibly sharp claws. These demonic creatures can range from various sizes, depending on the amount of spiritual pressure used to gather extra reishi to construct their spiritual form. Thus allowing Yasuke to create Inugami that tower over hollows - once materializing an inugami who swallowed ten hollows whole. They soar through the air at incredible speeds which allow them to cover long distances in a short amount of time. As he is one of the lesser captains who use Shunpō, Yasuke will call his Inugami and hold onto the chain while it flies towards his target. release a roar that can send the unsuspecting flying through buildings. True to their titles, the inugami are extremely loyal yokai who will serve Yasuke beyond all else. This has caused them to self-materialize as an aspect of Yasuke's zanpakutpō. His inugami represent the inner spirit's loyalty, influencing even the greater three consciousnesses desire to help Yasuke. There are no other personalities that will take away his power over his inugami, for they will always serve their master. Around their neck are chains that act as a leash and a symbol of obedience. Besides monstrous physical strength, the Inugami are able to perform possession - inflicting several curses upon their victim. Another usage involves their powerful sense of smell and spiritual tracking, they are capable of locating a target across the Soul Society as long as Yasuke has a sample of their blood on his sword. Yasuke, an extreme dog person, favors the usage of his inugami - labelling himself an Inugami Mochi. And thus, their are numerous named inugami who are extremely different from one another. * * : Perhaps Yasuke's favorite yokai and a representation of his own personal power, (x) is a massive inugami that can continue growing depending on his spiritual pressure. There have been times when it was seen across the Seireitei as a symbol of Yasuke partaking in a battle. One of its fangs can outmatch the size of a full human and its jaws are able to chew through arrancar without resistance. In its normal form, (x) appears as a dragon like ghost canin with white fur, massive teeth and sharp claws. Usually Yasuke summons it in a smaller variant to perform light task or in its normal size during battle. It speaks with an older accent, often labelling itself an old dog. As perhaps his strongest beast, (x) is perhaps his most demonstrated yokai for it appears in all of his battles. It will force itself into existence through Senma Yashin and save Yasuke in his time of trouble. **: **: Twin Inugami known for their white and black fur. It is nearly impossible to materialize one without the other, for they are always together. (XX) represents the duality of the universe, the concept that polar opposites are actually interconnected. These smaller yokai are excellent for stealthly tracking their opponent or possessing targets. *'Jorōgumo': Yokai that are a hybrid of demonic women and gigantic spiders, these voluptuous demons are powerful temptous whose numbers are able to overwhelm captain level shinigami alone. They utilize webs that are nearly impossibleto cut through and even harder to remove oneself from. The webbing is of a spiritual nature, possessing unnatural strength - enough to withhold menos size hollow without stretching. Beyond simple webbing, Jorōgumo have shown the ability to formulate complex formations for specific situations. Doing so allows them to adjust to new threats and keep strong opponents at bay. *'Jubokko': Jubokko are unique yokai which are trees that recieve sustanence by blood and reiatsu. Their branches are alive and will entangle opponents and nearby threats. They can stretch and actively chase down an opponent who attempts to flee their grasp. After capture, the branches enter the person and sucks the blood of spiritual power from their body. It is often used as a torture method or a way to replenish his own reserves, as Yasuke can drink from the fruit and heal from its juices. They are a silent yokai who take the appearance of normal trees in order to trick unsuspecting enemies. *'Kamaitachi': *'Mikoshi-nyūdō': Long necked humanoid Yokai, their sharp teeth are able to pierce through flesh with unforeseen ease. These cannibalistic demons work in tandem with other yokai in order to expose their opponent's weak spot, their neck. They cans tretch their own necks over impressive distances, soaring over buildings in order to hunt targets. The length of a Mikoshi's neck seemingly lacks a limitations. They will continue to chase down their target until they taste living blood. Mikoshi are also fond of strangling poor suspecting enemies using their throats in a manner similar to a snake. Their throats are incredibly thick, durable enough to withstand sword strikes and bladed weaponry. *'Mokumokuren': *'Nurikabe': *'Oni': Yasuke's favored Yokai, they are his kin and the brothers of the mighty Shuten-dōji. Oni are tall humanoid demons who weight and bulkiness far surpasses normal souls. They are extremely muscular, boasting enough physical might to toss buildings and demolish humans with a single strike. Oni wield massive weapons with a single hand, causing obscene amounts of collateral damage during their rampages. While they prefer Kanabō, there are oni skilled in swordsmanship and other blunt weapons. The Oni range in appearance, with some having human-like skin and others with blue, red and crimson colors. They all have horns, sharp claws and even sharper teeth. Some are seen in lioncloths while more powerful oni sport samurai armor. An army of oni were enough to easily trample over an even larger group of hollow, smashing them into minor pieces. *'Onibi': Onibi are intangible balls of blue fire that neither emit heat or set aflame nearby objects. Their primary purpose is to fly through areas and absorb reiryoku. Nearby targets will feel their energy being sapped slowly, with it increasing as the onibi approaches. Once it enters a body, it can absorb small amounts of reiryoku instantly - often killing lesser division members by simply phasing through them. Stronger souls are able to prolong the effect, which takes concentration and extreme focus. Although they are initially small, Onibi grow in size the more they feed on reiryoku - eventually becoming massive spheres of fire. Yasuke can create a field of onibi to increase their absorption or entrap his enemy in a deathly net. Another usage is the dissipation of kidō. Since kidō externalizes one reiryoku, Onibi are able to destroy spells before they reach Yasuke. *'Ōnyūdō': The prefered giant over the massive Daidarabotchi, Yasuke can create up to forty Ōnyūdō with half of the energy required to make a Daidarabotchi. And in doing so, he gains access to giant monks who rival buildings of the soul soceity. They are physically imposing demons who wear kimonos and saffron robes. Bald monks that are anywhere from a few meters tall to half the size of the great hill of Seireitei, Ōnyūdō boast impressive physical power. They can pulverize their targets and demonstrate a skill of martial art that rivals strong fist. *'Raijū': *'Satori': Satori are monkey-like yokai that are anywhere between the size of a normal human and an actual chimpanzee. While extremely agile and quick on their feat, they serve little purpose in battle. Instead, Yasuke uses the Satori to read the minds of his target. By standing in the presence of a Satori, they will speak aloud what a person is thinking. Beyond the obvious usage for interrogation, it works for Yasuke in combat. By summoning a smaller Satori to sit on his shoulder, he gains acess to the opponents inner thoughts as it will speak what the enemy is thinking. This ability only works with targets in the satori's line of vision. *'Tengu': It is thought to be impossible for Yasuke to use Tengu, for Shokuto has deemed his Zanjutsu usage not mature enough. *'Tsuchigumo': Similar to the female variant, the Tsuchigumo takes the form of a gigantic spider. However, it lackes any human properties. Instead, it is a massive arachnid that is capable of eating a human in one gulp. It uses spider webs to entrap it foes and can cast skillful illusions on those in its presence. The illusions are well crafted, resembling the complex webs they weave. However, it is not perfect and can be broken through. It is during this illusion however, that the Tsuchigumo will attempt to devour its target. *'Tsukumogami': A unique usage, Yasuke can transform normal tools into Yokai by infusing them with his power. These tools become sentient often following his command, allowing him to manipulate nearby objects seemingly with a mental push. *'Umibōzu': *'Ushi-oni': *'Wanyūdō': Wanyūdō are giant oxcart wheels that is engulfed in flames. They are able to manipulate the fires as seen fit, often spinning towards their opponent to cause extensive concussive damage and burn them with the flames from hell. By increasing their spinning, Wanyūdō can engulfed the surrounding area in hellish flames or create a whirlwind of fire. Yasuke often uses them purely for offensive purposes. *'Yamajijii': *'Yuki-onna':